


Gay Happy Meetings

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, New Year's Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the yearIt's the happiest season of allWith those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings...A collection of very sappy and very gay (and often Christmas/winter themed) meet-cutes and fluffy ficlets.Pairings/summaries/ratings in each individual chapter.





	1. Clara/Holly (True Love) : teacher au

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea pop into my head when Christmas music started playing and "It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year" came on.... that idea was just for a single ridiculously sappy, gay meet-cute....
> 
> Then I decided, why not have LOTS of ridiculously sappy and super gay wintry meet-cutes??? Presents for everyone and lots of ships!
> 
> That leads us to.... Welcome to my 2k16 winter/Christmas project! Wishing you all a very gay and merry winter season! ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One:  
> Pairing: Clara Oswald/Holly Shawcross (True Love)  
> Prompters: angelandfaith and fadewithfury  
> Rating: all ages  
> Description: It's after the last bell on the last day of classes before the winter holidays and Clara's on her way out when she catches sight of the new art teacher putting her classroom in order and decides to introduce herself.

Clara did a double take as she caught a glimpse of something in the art room on her way out of the school on the last day of class before the winter holidays. She knew Mr. Triabo, the old art teacher, had taken a week of vacation to close out his career before retiring and the substitute should be long gone by now considering the students had been released an hour ago.

And yet, there was someone moving around the art room.

Clara leaned against the doorframe and watched the brunette woman flit around the room, straightening things and getting a feel for the space, trailing her fingers over surfaces and setting our supplies. She was dressed in a cardigan that was slightly too big and a drab pair of trousers. She looked delicate in some way and like she was aware of her own delicateness. She curled in on herself a bit, trying to make herself smaller, trying to protect herself from the slings and arrows of the cruel world with a downturned face and feather-light movements.

“You must be Mr. Triabo’s replacement then,” Clara said after a few more moments of observation.

The woman jumped, spinning around with wide eyes as she clutched a hand over her heart. “Oh my god, I didn’t realize anyone was still here.”

Clara smiled apologetically and hefted her bag for the art teacher to see. “Was getting started on marking essays before I went home and got distracted by the telly.”

The art teacher nodded, corner of her mouth twisting up in an empathetic grimace. “Know how that goes.”

“Get many essays to grade as an art teacher?”

She bit her lip, looking away from Clara for a moment before answering. “I, um, was both the art and the English teacher at one of my former positions,” she said, reaching out to straighten a stack of sketchbooks that were already perfectly aligned.

“Blimey, that must have been quite the workload!” Clara said with an encouraging smile, hoping to make the shy woman look back at her.

“It was a small school,” she demurred, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and daring a glance at Clara.

“I’m Clara, by the way,” Clara said after a few moments of silence. “Clara Oswald. English teacher.”

“Oh, right, names. I’m Holly Shawcross. New art teacher, obviously.” She wiped her hand on her trousers as she stepped closer to Clara and then held her hand out to shake.

Clara took it with a small laugh and lingered as she pulled her hand away, savoring the feel of the callouses on the artist’s hand and the sparks that the contact was sending shooting through her bloodstream.

Holly was blushing a rather fetching pink and Clara had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn’t the only one feeling the connection.

“You know, if you’re new to the area, I could show you around,” Clara offered, not wanting to walk away yet and unwilling to spend the next three weeks not seeing this woman.

Holly ducked her head with a smile and then met Clara’s gaze again, brown eyes warm and a bit less guarded than they had been when Clara had first walked in. “I’d like that.”

“Come on,” Clara said, nodding back at door behind her, “let me buy you a pint and tell you about the students to watch out for. The pub down the way gives the teachers a bit of a discount on their first drink. Think they’re positive that we need it.”

That drew a laugh from Holly. She bit her lip, considering, and then nodded. “Let me just grab my things.”

Clara watched as Holly wrapped her scarf around her neck and shrugged on her coat before picking up a bulging messenger bag.

They left the school together, bumping shoulders as they walked down the block.

By the time they finished their first pint, Clara was already completely smitten with the pretty art teacher with sadness in her eyes and was already plotting ways to get her under the mistletoe before the Christmas season and her window of opportunity passed her by.

Not tonight, she thought, as she took a sip of her beer without taking her eyes off of Holly and the way those sad eyes sparkled as she talked about some artist, but soon.


	2. Martha/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Martha Jones/Rose Tyler  
> Prompters: wishuponabluebox  
> Rating: all ages  
> Description: “idk you but you were getting hit on in public and you look super uncomfortable so i walked over and pretended to be your bf/gf, but hey while we’re at it, do you wanna go get some food?” au

Rose moved the stir stick in idle circles in her vodka cranberry as she looked over the pub that was decked out in tacky Christmas decorations. She’d known coming out with Shareen was a terrible idea. Her friend had found someone to pull halfway through her first drink and had left the bar with him as Rose ordered her second drink. So now she was on her own in a pub across town from her usual haunts.

Some guy had come up to chat her up a bit ago but she’d chased him off with her aggressive disinterest and a few cutting remarks.

Rose took a sip of her drink, wincing at the burn of the vodka as she caught sight of a gorgeous woman on the other end of the bar. Her hair was clipped back away from her face but fell to her shoulders, practical and elegant at once. Her deep red top contrasted against her brown skin that was glowing like bronze in the pub lights.

Rose bit her lip as she watched the woman run her finger around the rim of her drink. She had an expressive face and right now it was projecting discomfort as the man standing next to her leaned closer. He seemed completely oblivious.

Rose had been in that situation way too many times. Some people just wouldn’t take no as an answer until they were forced to. She downed the rest of her drink and set it back on the bar before standing and straightening her dress and hair. Once she was settled, she took a deep breath and started towards the other end of the bar.

She breezed past the boorish man and slung an arm around the woman’s shoulder, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “Hey, love, sorry it took me so long to get here! I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Rose implored the other woman to play along with her eyes, flicking her gaze to the man and back in an attempt to explain.

A smile bloomed on the woman’s face, knocking the breath out of Rose with its brilliance. “I haven’t been here long at all. But you should really know to get off work in time for weekly date night by now!”

The man sputtered out something, trying to get the attention back on him, trying to salvage the situation somehow.

Rose looked up at him in mock-surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m so rude. I’m Rose, this one’s,” she nudged the other woman with her shoulder, “girlfriend. Are you a friend?”

“He’s not,” the other woman said firmly. “He was just leaving I think.” 

She turned towards Rose and reached out and entwined their fingers. “Can I get you a drink, Rose?”

It was Rose’s turn to flash a smile as she heard the man beside her get up and leave, grumbling under his breath.

Rose took his stool, heart racing as the other woman maintained her grip on her hand.

“Sorry about all that,” Rose said, waving her free hand vaguely. “You looked a bit uncomfortable and I know guys like that won’t leave unless they’re sure you’re taken so I thought…”

“Oh, that was brilliant, thank you! I was trying to figure out a way to get out of talking to him without making a scene.”

Rose felt her cheeks heat. “Kinda made a scene for you.”

“I went along with it,” she said with a shrug. “And I would like to buy you a drink, if you’d like.”

“Only if you let me buy us some food too. I think you’re stuck with me until that bloke leaves and I’m starved and already two drinks in.”

The woman laughed. “There are much worse ways to spend the evening than stuck with you.”

She pulled her hand away from Rose’s to reach into her purse and pull out some cash and wave down the bartender. She ordered drinks for the both of them and let Rose order food before telling him that they’d be in a booth when food was ready. She pointed towards the empty table across the room and looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow.

Rose just nodded, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

They settled into their new seats with fresh drinks and Rose couldn’t help but marvel at her luck. It wasn’t every day she got to spend an evening with a gorgeous and interesting woman, after all. Maybe coming out with Shareen was actually going to end well for once.

“I didn’t even ask,” the woman said after they’d talked about the other extreme measures they’d gone through to get rid of unwanted suitors, “is Rose your actual name?”

“Yeah, Rose Tyler,” she answered with a smile. “Never managed to get your name at all.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m Martha. Martha Jones.”

“Very nice to meet you, Martha Jones,” Rose said, letting the tip of her tongue creep into the corner of her smile.

She felt like cheering when Martha’s gaze dropped down to her lips.

“Very nice to meet you too, Rose Tyler,” Martha shot back, a split second too late to hide the fact that she’d been distracted.

Their conversation flowed easily through their dinner and another drink and by the time they left the pub and ventured into the cold a few hours later, it was hand in hand and with their numbers programmed into each others mobiles.

It was also with a plan to meet for dinner in a couple of days for an official date.


	3. Clara/Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara Oswald/Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter)  
> Prompters: cabinetofsouls, aneclipsedhabitue, and fadewithfury  
> Rating: all ages  
> Description: Clara's on her way up to Blackpool for Christmas when her car breaks down. Luckily for her, the town's only mechanic is around to give her a ride into town and a place to stay.

Clara barely managed to steer her car to the shoulder before it sputtered to a complete stop, steam coming from under the bonnet. She dropped her head to rest against the steering wheel, letting out a choice curse word under her breath as her short hair fell around her face like a veil. 

This was honestly just her luck. 

Letting out a long stream of air through pursed lips, she raised her head and looked at the empty road ahead of her. Considering she hadn’t passed anyone on the road in half an hour, it was unlikely anyone that she could flag down for help was going to pass this way anytime soon.

She was pretty sure that there was a town about a mile or two down the road, if the sign she’d seen a while back was to be believed. Her mobile had died a few minutes before her car so there was no way to check that or call ahead for help or for a tow truck.

Clara grabbed her scarf and coat from the passenger seat and bundled up. She tucked her dead mobile into her pocket, pulled on a pair of gloves and started walking down the side of the road towards the town of Messaline, chin tucked down to her chest against the biting wind.

She had made it about half a mile from her car when light from a car’s headlights spilled onto the pavement in front of her. Clara looked up in time to see a slightly beat up red car heading towards her.

Clara frantically waved it down and the car pulled to a stop a few meters in front of her. She was so busy thanking her lucky stars that she almost didn’t see the petite blonde woman get out of the car.

“Bit cold to be out here!” she called to Clara, shoulders up near her ears and coat almost completely swallowing her.

“Not hitchhiking by choice, believe me!” Clara shot back, as she neared the blonde and her car.

“That your car back a ways?”

“Yeah. Died on me without warning. I’m just trying to get to the next town and find a place to stay until I can get it fixed. Can I get a ride with you?” By the time she finished talking she was right in front of the blonde.

From this distance she could see her delicate features and the way her pale cheeks were being painted red by the wind and cold and the fact that her lips were not at all chapped despite the weather.

Clara tore her eyes away from her savior’s lips as she started talking.

“Of course! I can even save you the trouble of calling the mechanic once we get into Messaline.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” Clara assured her, not wanting to put the blonde out any more than necessary. “If you have a phone charger I can borrow, I can call them myself.”

“Get in the car,” the blonde said with a smile. “It’s freezing out here and we can talk on the way into town.”

Clara wasn’t going to argue with than. Anywhere with a heater sounded heavenly right about then.

Once they were both settled in the car, the blonde pulled out onto the road and started talking again. “I was just saying that you didn’t have to call the mechanic because I  _ am  _ the mechanic in town.”

“Really?” Clara asked, incredulously, running her eyes over the blonde in the driver’s seat. 

“Really. Only one in town, as it happens.” She glanced over at Clara, eyes twinkling with mirth. She took one hand off the steering wheel and held it out to Clara. “Jenny Smith, at your service.”

Clara let out a tinkling laugh and shook the offered hand. “Clara Oswald.”

“Well, Clara, you are welcome to stay with me tonight. It's easier than trying to get the night clerk to rent you a room on short notice. He's always a bit cranky,” Jenny said with a wrinkled nose.

“That'd be brilliant, thanks.”

Before long they were pulling up in front of a little house in the tiny town of Messaline.

“This is me,” Jenny said as she turned the key in the ignition. “It's not much, but it's home for now.”

“Planning on leaving the town without a mechanic at some point, then?” Clara asked. They both climbed out of the car and she followed Jenny to the front door.

“One day,” the blonde said wistfully. “Want to get out there and travel, see the world.”

Jenny opened the door and gestured for Clara to go in, following close behind. They both started shedding their coats and scarves.

“Me too,” Clara confided. “Everyone always thinks it sounds daft but I want to just drop everything and go explore.”

Jenny flashed Clara a bright smile. “Think we might be kindred spirits, Miss Oswald.”

Clara was almost blinded by the woman's grin and couldn't help sweeping her eyes over her host, now divested of her bulky winter gear. Jenny sparkled here, surrounded by the Christmas decorations she had up.

Clara had a feeling that she would sparkle anywhere and suddenly wanted to take her  _ everywhere  _ and prove her theory.

“I think we just might be,” Clara said after a moment, giving a smile of her own.

Maybe her luck was good this time, for once.


	4. Ten/Rose/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler/Jack Harkness  
> Prompters: 53cr35wknd  
> Rating: light teen  
> Description: They're all strangers in a club on New Year's Eve when they meet on the dance floor.

Jack pulled the blonde he was dancing with a little closer to him, hands on her hips as they moved to the beat of the blaring club music.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked, almost shouting to be heard.

She looped her arms around his neck and put her mouth close to his ear. Her lips brushed against the sensitive skin as she spoke. “Rose.”

Jack introduced himself in a similar manner before moving his mouth from her ear to trail a path of kisses down her neck.

Their hips never lost their rhythm.

Jack excused himself to get them both new drinks and when he came back with the shots, Rose was entwined with a tall, skinny man in a pair of tight suit trousers and a dark blue oxford with the sleeves rolled to expose his forearms.

They were a handsome couple - a study in opposites that seemed to just  _ fit _ together - and Jack paused for a moment to admire the picture they made as they moved on the dance floor.

A smile formed on his face as a plan started to take shape in his mind. If he played his cards right, maybe he could get the pair of them somewhere a bit more private so all three of them could move together.

It was more than worth a shot.

Jack moved in behind Rose and reached around her so the tequila shot he’d bought for her was in view. She took it from him and threw it back.

The man she was dancing with started moving away, obviously thinking he was intruding but Rose grabbed him by the hand, urging him to stay. She looked over her shoulder at Jack, saw his nod, and grinned wickedly at the pair of them before starting to dance again.

The other man made eye contact with Jack, shrugged, and moved back to where he’d been. Jack settled in behind Rose, reaching around to rest one hand on the man’s hip so all three of them were connected.

It was fifteen minutes before he learned that the other man’s name was John.

Jack invited them both back to his place before the countdown started, offering with a lascivious wink to help them start the new year with a bang.

Rose and John both accepted and when the fireworks started outside, the three of them were tangled together on Jack’s bed, recovering from the spectacular fireworks of their own they’d just created together.


	5. Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
> Prompters: asthewheelwills/fardareismai  
> Rating: K+  
> Description: Ginny and Luna reunite aboard the Hogwarts Express after a summer apart.

Ginny stepped into the very last compartment on the train with a wicked grin already on her face. She very deliberately closed the door behind her, signalling that it was full when really there was only one other occupant. She ran her gaze over the blonde leaning against the windowed wall and taking up an entire bench as she stared at her upside down magazine.

Ginny rolled her eyes when Luna didn’t even look up to greet her. She could tell that the other girl was just pretending to read at this point, waiting to see what she would do next.

The redhead dropped her bag on the floor with a loud thunk and then climbed onto the bench Luna was stretched out on, crawling up her body until their faces were mere inches apart.

Luna finally looked up, her silvery blue eyes locking onto Ginny’s warm brown ones. Ginny always felt like she was drowning when Luna looked at her like this, her normal dreamy gaze shifting into sharp focus.

Ginny groped in front of her until she had a hold of the magazine and carefully set it aside before moving incrementally closer and pressing her lips to Luna’s. She lingered for a moment, keeping the kiss soft and mostly chaste, just relishing the familiar feeling that she’d missed all summer.

She pulled back to look at her girlfriend again. “Hey there,” she said, grin a bit goofy now. She knew her cheeks were a bit flushed and she tried not to feel self-conscious of the fact that she knew her summer-darkened freckles would be standing out, especially this close up.

“Hello Ginevra,” she said back, gaze flicking between her eyes and lips.

Ginny wrinkled her nose at her full name. “You know you’re not going to get kissed more if you keep calling me that.”

Luna just let a soft smile form on her face, saying without words that Ginny wouldn’t be able to resist.

Infuriating woman was right, Ginny thought, leaning forward to seal their mouths together again. This time it was nowhere near chaste and Luna’s fingers buried themselves in Ginny’s hair, pulling her as close as she could manage.

They were kissing languidly, reacquainting themselves with the feeling after the long summer when the door to their compartment slid open without warning. The wide-eyed first years took one look at Ginny and Luna all tangled together, and fled with bright red cheeks, barely managing to close the compartment door again in their haste to leave the older students be.

The two girls giggled, resting their foreheads against each other as they did. It was good to be back together, home at last in each other’s arms.


End file.
